


Just A Little Longer

by FunkyLoops



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jonerys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyLoops/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: Missandei convinces Daenerys to go to the club that night. She doesn't spend too much time with Missandei or dancing. But she gets a few drinks in her system and Jon Snow just happens to be at a convenient place at a convenient time to... relax Daenerys.





	Just A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at smut, its was supposed to be.. idk tasteful I suppose, but I'll let y'all be the judge of that. Hopefully it was a little funny maybe the back and fourth could be seen as cute idk. lol I'm done rambling.

“No!”  
“Come on.” Missandei insists.  
“No, I really don't want to go clubbing tonight.” Dany exaggerates a stomp, “I'm putting my foot down.”  
“Please, drinking and dancing to loud EDM was something we used to always do together.” Missandei pouts and puts on her puppy dog eyes.

…

“Fine, but the next time I say no, you find someone else or fly solo. Ok?” Dany raises her eyebrows, waiting for a response.  
“I hear you, loud and clear.” Missandei grabs her arm and rises her to Dany's room and does her hair and makeup. Putting her long silver hair up into intricate braids, and opting for a subtle, natural makeup. She grabs a dress from the back of her closet and holds it out to Dany.  
“Wear this.”  
“Hell no, that is too sultry for just drinking and dancing, I'd be showing less skin in a one piece bathing suit. Hell I've seen bikinis with more fabric.” she remarks.  
“That's the whole point, we're going to a club not Walmart, now put it on.” Missandei retorts, she throws the dress on the bed and walks out of her room.  
“God, that woman's persistent.” she huffs. Dany goes over and puts on the dress. A tight, short and black dress that sticks to her bodies every curve. It's a bloody second skin, she thinks before she walks out to meet missandei in their living room.  
Missandei looks at Dany and whistles “hey foxy mama, maybe we will both get lucky and you get laid. It would be nice for your springs to uncoil at least a little.” she jokes.  
“Drinking and dancing.” she reminds her.  
“Yeah, yeah. Let's go, Grey is waiting for us outside.”  
They rush out the door and into Grey's jeep. 

…

They arrive at Dragons Bay and head inside. Dany makes a beeline for the bar.  
“What'll you be having gorgeous?” The bartender asks with a smirk.  
“Something strong.” she replies blankly. Once he hands her her drink, the bartender lingers attempting to make small talk.  
“Look you're cute, I will give you that but tonight I will be drinking and dancing and ignoring all the sweet talk that gets you in everyone's pants but mine. Sound fair?” she says with a tight lipped smile.  
“Alright, if you need another drink you can find another bartender to accommodate you Princess.” and he walks off to flirt with another girl.  
“Well color me impressed, no one’s ever denied Daario like that, or ever.” a deep northern voice says from beside her.  
“Well, firsts for everything, he can thank me later if he so chooses.” she puffs. She looks over, he is handsome, from the curly hair and the dark brown eyes to the plump pink lips. “Look, I won't respond any kinder to you if you start laying on the sugary sweet talk too.”

“You think awfully high of your beauty if every dude who makes conversation with you is trying to get in your panties. I was just talking, my friend had leave not too long ago, yet here I sit with another beer in my hand.”

“I am in a very proactive dress, not leaving much more the than the main show on display at a club at…” she looks at the time on her phone “...11:45 pm where as far as I can tell everyone is drinking, it's fair for me to assume any dude who approaches me tonight is trying to get in my thongs.” 

“Hmm interesting.” he responds.

“What is interesting?”  
He laughs “I just didn't peg you as a thong girl.”  
She rolls her eyes. And takes a sip at her drink.

“Jon.”

“What?” she asks.

“My name.. It's Jon.” he hold out his hand.  
She reaches for his hand “Well Jon it was nice to meet you, but I think I'm should go find my friend now.” She hops off her stool but he quickly grabs her drink out of her hand, “hey, that's mine. Unless you plan on paying for it.” 

“Don't I get your name?” he asks with a sly smirk. “Nope.” she says. “Now hand me my drink please.” 

“Not without a name.”  
Dany throws her head back “God, why is everyone so insistent on getting something from me tonight. Daenerys.” He hands her drink back. “Thank you, Jon” she teases sarcastically.

“You're welcome… Daenerys.” he teases back.

…

She walks out looking for Missandei. She can't seem to find her though, looking on the dance floor, no luck. Not at the bar she know cause she keeps returning for another drink. She goes upstairs to the bathrooms. No sign. She pulls out her phone to notice a missed message from her.

Went back to Grey's apartment. But he said his friend is more than willing to drive you home...

She moans when she looks at the name, Jon.  
She walks back over the the bar and takes a seat. 

“Well, well looks like i'm your ride tonight.”  
She turns around to see Jon once again.

“Looks like it, well I am ready to go.” she hops off the stool once again but this time doesn't quite stick the landing and falls, right where Jon catches her. Holding her steady my her arms. 

“Looks like you are slightly tipsy Daenerys.”  
He helps her over to his car and fastens her seat belt. 

“You remember where you live?” he jokes.  
“Yes, I'm not that drunk.” she tells him the address and they drive off.

…

They finally pull up to her apartment. He helps her in and she falls on the couch. She sits up and starts removing her shoes.  
“Damn heels.” she mutters. She reaches behind her and tries to unzip her dress but can’t quite reach the zipper. Fuck, she drops her arms with a loud gasp.  
“Need some help?” Jon offers.  
“Yes please.”  
He laughs and walks over and unzips her dress, “there ya go.” and he turns to leave. But she reaches out and grabs his wrist. He turns his head to look at her.  
“Stay, maybe. Just for a little longer?” He looks at her for a minute before agreeing and sits on the couch. She leans against him. Laying her head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around her and runs his hand up and down her arm. She looks up and stares in his eyes. And he looks into hers.

“Wanna have sex?” she asks bluntly.  
“What?”  
“Sex, S. E. X. Wanna have some?”  
“Tonight? Now?”

“Yes, i’m a little inebriated and if i’m being honest a little horny. It happens when I drink. It’s been a while since I had some. Plus you’re here and relatively attractive. But if you don-” she doesn’t have the chance to finish before he puts his lips on hers. His hands on either side of her face, pulling her in for a long kiss. She relaxes and closes her eyes, falling into his kiss. Their lips part long enough for them to catch their breaths.  
“So, can I assume that was a yes?” she laughs.  
“Yep.” 

This time she pulls him in to a kiss. She pulls her leg over his hip, and straddles him. Both of their arousal becoming known to them both. She pulls her dress up and over her head, and throws it onto the floor by the couch. The dress was both tight and strapless so she didn’t bother putting a bra on. His hands roam down her hip and to her thighs. And looks down.

“Yup, that’s a thong.” Jon says with a small smile. She rolls her eyes, “Shut up.” 

She starts to tug on the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. She looks at his body. She begins to run her hands over his strong, broad shoulders. Down to his chest and down his abs. “Nice.” she whispers. “What?” he asks. “Nothing.”

He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He walks down the hallway.  
“Which ones yours?” he asks against her neck.  
“The last door on the left.” 

He carries her through into her room and plops her down on her bed. She gasps as her back falls onto the mattress. She looks up at him with dark eyes. And he looks at her matching with dark eyes of his own. He slowly unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans. Too slow obviously because she quickly leans over and yanks his pants down with a fast tug. He kicks off his shoes and pants. And begins to crawl on the bed on top of Dany. He begins nibbling on her earlobe. She moans into his ear. He leaves a wet trail of open mouth kisses down her neck and onto her shoulders.

He whispers “Beautiful” by her ear.  
“What?” she gasps as his fingers lightly rub against her slit.  
“You...are beautiful from your head…” he bites her bottom lip. “...down to your toes.” He leans over and tugs on one of her big toes.  
She chuckles against his chest. He trails kisses down her chest to a nipple. Licking and sucking it. “Jon,” she moans. He kisses her taut stomach continuing to travel lower. He begins to tug her underwear off. Slowly pulling down her legs and off her feet. And flings them to the floor. 

The smell of her arousal fills the air in the room. He puts his mouth on her mound. Licking and lapping her juices. He growls into her slit. He runs his tongue around her clit. And sucks on it.  
Dany’s moans get louder and begin filling the air. He puts a finger into her cunt and pumps with a slow and steady pace.  
She reaches down and grabs his curls. Tugging at his hair and her hips begin to trust to create the perfect friction.

“Faster,” she moans “please.” 

He obliges and trusts his fingers with a faster speed. Licking her clit without pause. She’s close he can feel her walls tightening around his finger. He puts in another digit pumping much faster now. “Yes, like that.” she groans. Lifting her hips higher. She begins moving her hips erratically as she hits her climax. Bringing her hips down back onto the bed.

He begins kissing his way back up to her lips. Kissing her. She can taste herself on his lips. She reaches down and pulls at the ends of his boxers. Their lips part so he can pull off his boxers all the way throwing it over his shoulder.  
“Night stand,” she huffs through heavy breathes. “Condoms... are in the night stand.”  
He pulls away and reaches for a condom in the drawer. He rips the package open with his teeth and throws the wrapper on top of the stand beside the bed. Once its on, he grabs his cock and rubs it up and down her slit. She gasps once he starts putting it in. He starts to enter slowly. Thrusting in and then all the way out. He licks his hands and rubs it over the condom. Attempting to make it a little slicker. Then begins to re-enter her. His hips moving in a slow motion.

She puts her leg up and rolls them over. Putting herself on top. And she begins to control the pace. She puts her hands on his chest, keeping her balance. Her hips moving at a quicker pace. He brings his hips up to match her motion. “Dany,” he groans. The sounds of their pleasure occupying the empty space. Both of their hips quickening their paces the closer to their peaks they reach. He rolls her back over.

Now with Jon on top, he grabs one of her legs on lifts it onto his shoulder. So that his thrusts reach a little deeper. Dany grips a pillow tightly. Jon can feel his peak getting closer, his thrusts becoming faster and harder. He puts one of his hands down, rubbing and pinching her clit. To speed up her climax as well. He picks up the pace until they reach their peaks.  
“Fuck..” she moans before catching her breathe. He falls down beside her, his chest going up and down with heavy breathes. 

They look into each others eyes.  
“Want me to stay?” he asks raising his eyebrows.  
“Just for a little longer” She leans her head on his chest which is beginning to calm. He puts his arm around her, holding her closer to his body. They close their eyes and start to fall asleep.


End file.
